doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: Last of the Time Lords/The Cold of Winter
This is the sixth episode of Doctor Who: Last of the Time Lords. Plot Doctor: Wait a minute, if anything, the sun going supernova should heat up the Earth! Even if they do freeze the planet, what's their plan? Meanwhile... Ice Warrior: Speed up the supernova process. Ice Warrior #2: I cannot speed up the process. The other stars can only react at this speed. Signs of reaction are showing. Ice Warrior #1: Capture a star. We won't be able to survive, not even in this cold unless we have one. Ice Warrior #2: Sir... Someone has already captured a star. Ice Warrior #1: What? Show me! A screen pops up, showing the TARDIS flying into a star with the doors open, and the star disappears inside as the doors are closed. Ice Warrior #1: THIS SHALL NOT BE ACCEPTED! Title sequence. Doctor: I shouldn't be surviving right now! *grabs the sonic stave* I've only got a few seconds to live, might as well cool it down... *points the sonic stave at the star and levitates it, putting it in the swimming pool* TARDIS, change the pool temperature to burning cold. Colder than a supernova. If it were cold, that is. The star suddenly turns into a small object the shape of a seed, but slightly larger. Doctor: Space sunflower seed. Gives off the heat of a star. Only thing that weakens it is glass. *picks up space sunflower seed with a shard of glass* Okay. Where should I put this? *finds a lantern made of glass* I suppose that will work. *puts shard of glass inside of lantern* Starlike-Heat Enforcer. I'm calling it a SHE. The Doctor lands on Earth. Doctor: It's incredibly dark. Should've thought of that... Convenient that this is a lantern. *turns on lantern and the lantern burns as bright as a star* Okay. Now I can focus on freeing everyone from the ice. Where am I? Jack Harkness: Doctor. Doctor: Jack! Jack: Doctor, you really shouldn't be here. Doctor: The world is frozen and dark right now, do you think I care? Jack: The world chose a bad time to be dark, because there are billions of Weeping Angels surrounding us right now. Doctor: Well, as long as they're out of this lantern's range, it should be good. Jack: I don't know if they're frozen. Doctor: Well, let's get out of here then, shall we? Jack: Good idea. The Doctor and Jack turn to the TARDIS, only to find that it's completely frozen. Jack: *pulls on door* It won't open! Doctor: This ought to melt fast. Jack: Even if it does, it will still be frozen! We're in Antarctica right now! Doctor: Why are we in Antarctica? Jack: I'm on a mission with Torchwood. Doctor: What? What year is it? Jack: 2011! Doctor: WHAT? You mean I didn't even return to the right time? I should be in my eleventh incarnation right now! Jack: Actually, you did go to the right time. I'm sorry, I came here to the future. 2015. Doctor: Ah, that makes a bit more sense. Jack: Is it melting? Doctor: Not quite. Jack: There are Weeping Angels behind you right now! Doctor: There are Weeping Angels behind YOU right now, too! Jack: CAN YOU MAKE IT BURN FASTER? Doctor: *pulls sunflower seed and glass shard out of lantern and presses it up against the TARDIS* Okay! *pulls it off and puts it back in the lantern* The TARDIS is a bit white right now. Jack: *pulls open door* Doctor, come in! Doctor: I quite like this white color. Jack: DOCTOR! *pulls him in* Doctor: That's not fair, I was admiring my new white-colored TARDIS! Jack: Activate the console! Doctor: Right, just one thing. *puts mirrors all around the TARDIS* Let's go! The TARDIS disappears, and the Weeping Angels are quantum locked through the mirrors. Jack: I should probably get going now. Doctor: It's dangerous to time travel in a flying box that is also time traveling, for you might rip a hole in the fabric of reality. Jack: Just land me at UNIT in 2011. Doctor: Fine. *goes to 2011* Goodbye, Jack. Jack: Goodbye, Doctor. Doctor: *travels to present day UNIT* I'm coming! *steps inside UNIT headquarters and lights it* Katherine: Please, the world will freeze! Oh, cat got my tongue. Oops! Five words! Sorry! Doctor: Wait, Katherine, what did you just say? Katherine: I said, "please, the world will freeze." Doctor: That's what the Ice Warrior said in the message. Kate Stewart: That could mean nothing. Doctor: Could you replay the footage? Kate Stewart: The computer is frozen. Doctor: This is the one time that will actually be true. Kate Stewart: Perhaps you accidentally downloaded the footage when you were downloading the companion database? Doctor: Let's hope I did. *goes inside TARDIS and plays recording, then steps back out* Nothing will change... Unless... *points sonic stave at the footage* It isn't working! *throws away sonic stave and points the sonic screwdriver at the footage and it changes* Katherine (on footage): Doctor. This is a message from the future. To stop the Ice Warriors, you must plant all the seeds, and then send the Ice Warrior ship into one of the stars. Doctor: Of course! It's so obvious! *steps into TARDIS and grabs Katherine* Allons-y! The Doctor goes throughout space, planting the space sunflower seeds. He fast-forwards them through time using his sonic screwdriver and they become stars. Katherine: The sun still seems to be missing. Doctor: I have a lantern. *tosses the lantern outside and plants the seed* A new sun! The Doctor goes to the Ice Warriors' ship. Ice Warrior #1: What? This is impossible! The stars are back! Kill the Doctor! Doctor: I don't think you'll be doing that anytime soon. Ah, buttons. There are a lot of buttons here. *notices a button labeled "SHRINK"* I wonder what this button does? Ice Warrior #2: That shrinks whatever we want it to shrink. It's voice activated. We don't really use it anymore, with it's updated technology. Doctor: Can it shrink the ship? Ice Warrior #1: Yes, I suppose it can shrink the ship. Doctor: *has pressed the button* Ah, you said shrink the ship. Ice Warrior #1: NO! Doctor: *steps into the TARDIS and grabs the ship as it shrinks* Thank you! *takes the ship to space and tosses it into a star* The Ice Warriors are gone for now. Katherine: How do we make that footage? Doctor: We have to make two videos, one fake and one hidden by the sonic screwdriver. Katherine: Okay. How do you figure out that there's one hidden? Doctor: Include the line "please, the world will freeze" in the fake one. Come on, we can find an Ice Warrior suit on Mars. NEXT TIME... Doctor: Gallifrey. I'm finally home! Rassilon: Doctor, another Time Lord Trial is overdue. Katherine: Is this what the Time War was like? Doctor: This is a new one. Daleks: EXTERMINATE ALL TIME LORDS! Doctor: Why would you link Earth and Gallifrey? Valeyard: Long time, no see. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Ice Warriors